<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tokyo chat sessions by sakurabomb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330532">tokyo chat sessions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurabomb/pseuds/sakurabomb'>sakurabomb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, chatfic, more tags to be added as fic progresses, of fucking course i write a chatfic before any of my other wips, slight canon divergence - as in i add dates to this game, time exists now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:09:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurabomb/pseuds/sakurabomb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>touma: hey, some weird stuff's going down in daitama right now. where are you? is everything okay?</p><p>itsuki: I think I'm still in Daitama… I went through this weird gate thing and ended up in some huge place I've never seen before…</p><p>OR</p><p>tokyo mirage sessions #fe, as told through itsuki aoi's topic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tokyo chat sessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Engeki Gang</strong><br/>
<strong>[march 27] </strong><br/>
<strong>[13:07]</strong>
</p><p>touma: hey, some weird stuff's going down in daitama right now. where are you? is everything okay?</p><p>itsuki: I think I'm still in Daitama… I went through this weird gate thing and ended up in some huge place I've never seen before…</p><p>touma: oh crap. that's not good.</p><p>itsuki: You know this place?</p><p>touma: i can't explain right now man! itsuki, i need you to get out of there NOW!</p><p>itsuki: I don't really get it…<br/>
itsuki: But Tsubasa got kidnapped by some kind of monsters. I'm not just leaving her behind in here.</p><p>touma: hey, come on! itsuki!<br/>
touma: ITSUKI!<br/>
touma: are you okay?</p><p>itsuki: Yeah, somehow. I found Tsubasa, too. We're all right.</p><p>touma: where even are you guys right now?</p><p>itsuki: I have actually no idea.</p><p>touma: gahhhh you dumbass<br/>
touma: okay look. you guys gotta find the exit. got that?<br/>
touma: there should be a round building somewhere south of you. the exit's near there, so get moving!<br/>
touma: and BE CAREFUL. you guys better not die!</p><p>
  <strong>[14:23]</strong>
</p><p>touma: everyone get home alright?<br/>
touma: hello? itsuki? tsubasa?</p><p>tsubasa: i’m here i’m here!!!!!<br/>
tsubasa: sorry touma i think i’m still in shock<br/>
tsubasa: i tripped on the doorway when i got home……..</p><p>itsuki: Sorry, my mom noticed a bruise.<br/>
itsuki: You guys know how she is.</p><p>touma: aaaaaagh she’s such a worrywart<br/>
touma: though i guess that’s kinda warranted in this case.</p><p>itsuki: Yeah, I’ll have to be more careful in the future.</p><p>tsubasa: aaaAAAAA 〣( ºΔº )〣<br/>
tsubasa: i’ll be sure to hit everyone with an extra dia next time!! </p><p>touma: actually, turns out most of the drinks you can get in vending machines around town have healing properties to mirage masters?<br/>
touma: so instead of using your energy, just dump 200 yen into a full heal<br/>
touma: stonks</p><p>tsubasa: stonks!!!!</p><p>itsuki: Alright, I’ll remember that.</p><p>touma: oh also maiko wants you guys to come by the office tomorrow to make everything official.<br/>
touma: yes the office is part of the “secret base”, but it’s not ALL of the secret base<br/>
touma: basically, you guys’re in for a surprise.</p><p>tsubasa: i’m so excited!!!!<br/>
tsubasa: fortuna entertainment……. I’ve been dreaming of this……</p><p>itsuki: Oh, I just realized.<br/>
itsuki: We’ll have to reschedule our end of exams celebration…</p><p>tsubasa: oh my gosh you’re right!!! </p><p>touma: wow i actually almost forgot about that<br/>
touma: how about we all go to a cafe or something after the meeting?<br/>
touma: i just got paid so my treat</p><p>tsubasa: (´｡• ω •｡`) ♡<br/>
tsubasa: i’ll try not to kill your wallet haha,,,<br/>
</p><p>touma: oh no</p><p>itsuki: Maybe we can go to the arcade after the cafe?<br/>
itsuki: Tsubasa was really close to beating her DDR high score last time.</p><p>tsubasa: !!!!<br/>
tsubasa: only if we can do a versus match, itsuki!</p><p>itsuki: You always beat me, so I don’t know how much fun it’ll be, but okay.</p><p>tsubasa: a coop, then!</p><p>touma: okay i’m gonna be honest i don’t know how you guys haven’t crashed yet.<br/>
touma: the day i got cain i just went home and passed right the fuck out for like ten hours</p><p>tsubasa: (*μ_μ)<br/>
tsubasa: i am feeling it… i might take a nap</p><p>itsuki: I know what you mean.<br/>
itsuki: When I got home I tried to go straight to my room.</p><p>tsubasa: it’s nap time, itsuki!<br/>
tsubasa: (∪｡∪)｡｡｡zzZ</p><p>
  <em>[tsubasa oribe is offline]</em>
</p><p>itsuki: Haha. Okay.<br/>
itsuki: I’ll see you guys at Fortuna tomorrow.</p><p>
  <em>[itsuki aoi is offline]</em>
</p><p>touma: have a good sleep, guys<br/>
touma: you’re gonna need it</p><p>
  <em>[touma akagi is offline]</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>[march 28th]</strong><br/>
<strong>[11:29]</strong>
</p><p>tsubasa: (°ロ°) !<br/>
tsubasa: i slept through my alarm!!!!</p><p>touma: you have an alarm?</p><p>itsuki: Good thing the meeting is after noon…</p><p>tsubasa: aaaaa i wanted to get up early to get ready!!!<br/>
tsubasa: i want to make a good impression… i need to do my makeup!!<br/></p><p>itsuki: But we already met Maiko yesterday…</p><p>tsubasa: but what if other people are there!!!</p><p>touma: it’s just gonna be us mirage masters, tsubasa.</p><p>tsubasa: BUT KIRIA IS A MIRAGE MASTER!!!</p><p>itsuki: So she also saw you yesterday…</p><p>tsubasa: ヽ( `д´*)ノ</p><p>touma: you’ve still got over an hour, tsubasa. the meeting’s at 1.<br/>
touma: you’ll be fine</p><p>itsuki: You always look great, makeup or not.</p><p>tsubasa: (//ω//)<br/>
tsubasa: okay!<br/>
tsubasa: oh… my stomach made a noise…</p><p>itsuki: We’ll be going to the cafe on central street after the meeting, but you should still eat something beforehand.</p><p>tsubasa: hnnnng i’ll try to make toast<br/>
tsubasa: might burn it but it’s food!!!</p><p>touma: oh my god tsubasa i will bring you breakfast if i have to</p><p>tsubasa: don’t tempt me to burn it on purpose!!</p><p>itsuki: You could skip the toast burning and ask Touma to cook…</p><p>tsubasa: ( ´ ▽ ` )b</p><p>itsuki: I have the farthest to go to get to Fortuna, so I’ll probably head out soon.</p><p>touma: rip boonies boy</p><p>itsuki: I’m still in Tokyo, it’s not the “boonies”.</p><p>itsuki: See you guys soon.</p><p>
  <strong>[17:08]</strong>
</p><p>itsuki: So Tsubasa, your first training session is tomorrow? At 11?</p><p>tsubasa: i hope you didn’t forget what maiko said!!<br/>
tsubasa: that’s our training session!!! we’re in this together now!!<br/>
tsubasa:  o((*^▽^*))o</p><p>touma: good luck dude<br/>
touma: barry might not look like much but he can be <em>harsh</em></p><p>itsuki: I’ll keep that in mind.<br/>
itsuki: Also, Tsubasa, do you have any Tiki songs you’d recommend?</p><p>tsubasa: OH DO I</p><p>touma: aaaaaand she’s gonna be gone putting a playlist together for a little while<br/>
touma: time to address the elephant in the room.</p><p>itsuki: What?</p><p>touma: you’ve been taking everything pretty well</p><p>itsuki: I just don’t really see the point in freaking out?<br/>
itsuki: That won’t exactly change anything…</p><p>touma: gahhh you’re so<br/>
touma: unflappable<br/>
touma:  it’s impressive but also almost creepy</p><p>itsuki: Thank you…?</p><p>tsubasa: youcube.com/playlist?list=PLvbcuDkZjTqBFNcFgI0gkFjvZIWF1e2fn</p><p>touma: oh wow that was fast</p><p>tsubasa: you undewestimate my powew, mistew akagi</p><p>touma: tsubasa.<br/>
touma: you have <em>no idea</em> how terrifying you are when you type like that</p><p>itsuki: I think it’s cute.</p><p>tsubasa: ☆⋆:∞.o(≧▽≦)o.∞:⋆☆<br/>
tsubasa: also!!<br/>
tsubasa: tiki was so sweet;;;<br/>
tsubasa: i feel bad that she can’t leave the bloom palace…</p><p>itsuki: Maybe we could bring her things?</p><p>tsubasa: !!! great idea itsuki!!<br/>
tsubasa: hmm… what should we bring her… can she eat?</p><p>touma: i’m not sure actually<br/>
touma: she might not know either<br/>
touma: cain says mirages don’t need to</p><p>itsuki: Well, there’s no harm in trying.</p><p>tsubasa: i think i’ll pick up a pastry from the cafe next time we go to the office!!!</p><p>itsuki: That’s a good idea.<br/>
itsuki: Oh, it’s time for dinner.<br/>
itsuki: Tsubasa, you should get to bed early tonight. Don’t want to sleep through your alarm again.</p><p>tsubasa: alarm set for bright and early at 9:30!!!<br/>
tsubasa: i’ll see you at 11!!!</p><p>
  <em>[tsubasa oribe is offline]</em>
</p><p>touma: guess i’m gym buddy-less tomorrow</p><p>itsuki: I would offer to come with you in the afternoon, but I don’t know what shape I’ll be in…</p><p>touma: remember how you felt after leaving the idolasphere for the first time?<br/>
touma: it’s gonna be like that again.</p><p>itsuki: Oh.<br/>
itsuki: Guess not, then.</p><p>touma: go eat dinner, i’ll talk to you guys tomorrow</p><p>itsuki: Alright.<br/>
itsuki: I’ll see you… sometime soon.</p><p>
  <em>[itsuki aoi is offline]</em><br/>
<em>[touma akagi is offline]</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is my first time writing a chatfic, i hope it's good!<br/>yes, i will occasionally be using texts straight from the game, but hopefully the prologue is the worst offender of that and it doesn't overpower the rest of the fic.<br/>also, Engeki Academy is the name of their school. if atlus can name a school "prison", i can name a school "theatre".<br/>partially inspired by ash's persona 5 royal chatfic  <em><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671924">Several people are typing...</a></em>. give it a read if you're into that!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>